Le Fantasmeux et la Nymphomane
by Twilight-Serie888
Summary: Bloody valentine contest:Une ombre fantomatique passa près d'un couloir sombre avant de disparaître aussitôt, Edward fermant les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir dévastateur qu'il ressentait.Rating M


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Le Fantasmeux et la Nymphomane_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Twilight-Serie888_  
**Suspects**: _Edward & Bella  
_**Responsabilité**_ : les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire, elle vient tout spécialement de ma tête.  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Elle se tenait toujours à califourchon sur lui, ses deux mains appuyées contre les poignets de son prisonnier qui la regardait de ses yeux émeraude, aucune surprise dans les yeux. Les doigts de son amante se refermèrent autour de ses avant-bras, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et un gémissement d'excitation et de douleur traversa le bâillon coincé entre ses dents.

-** Reste silencieux, bébé**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque de sensualité, ses hanches changeant légèrement d'angle, créant une friction entre leurs deux sexes, cependant que l'homme réitérait son gémissement, les griffes de sa compagne brune glissant contre sa peau avant qu'elles ne s'enfoncent à nouveau dans sa chair.

L'homme tenta à nouveau de bouger, ne créant qu'un cliquetis de chaîne résonnant dans la chambre vaste et silencieuse. La femme remonta ses mains jusqu'aux poignets de son amant et referma d'avantage les menottes en lui jetant un coup d'œil de reproches.

Les poignets de l'homme étaient toujours aussi douloureux, mais étonnamment, une nouvelle vague d'excitation parcourut ses veines, un filet de sang coulant le long de ses bras alors que la femme penchait sa tête sur sa clavicule, mordillant légèrement son cou avant d'y planter ses dents, faisant cambrer l'entier de son corps contre la femme qui s'éloigna lentement, un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter d'homme qui tourna d'un millimètre sa tête vers la fenêtre, une branche d'arbre s'abattant à nouveau conte cette dernière, les carreaux ruisselant de l'eau de la pluie, alors qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait le ciel sombre et ombrageux.

Il fut ramené à la femme lorsque cette dernière approcha le chandelier argent, une queue de dragon enroulée autour du manche alors que la créature mythique était accroupie sur le pied, la gueule grande ouverte. La flamme dansant sur la chandelle attira le regard vert de l'homme, ses yeux brillant dans la faible lueur diffuse de la chambre. Le visage pâle de la femme se détacha derrière le flambeau, son sourire toujours présent, les yeux chocolat pétillant d'une fébrilité morbide.

De ce seul regard, l'homme comprit et secoua frénétiquement la tête, ses prunelles soudainement suppliante alors qu'il essayait encore une fois de se défaire de ses liens qui ne firent que se resserrer sur ses poignets.

- **Edward,** murmura-t-elle d'en un souffle fébrile. **Fais-moi confiance, c'est tellement excitant.**

Il soupira d'un air vaincu en essayant de se détendre, émettant un geignement lorsque la chandelle s'inclina vers lui, la cire chaude s'écoulant contre son ventre alors qu'il haletait sous la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps, se rendant jusqu'à son cerveau en ébullition. La femme reposa le chandelier sur la table près d'elle sur laquelle trônait un fouet noir, un tube de lubrifiant vide et un vibromasseur.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse d'Edward, le caressant avec une fainéantise exaspérante avant de tremper ses doigts dans la cire, l'étendant tout contre le corps de son amant qui se cambra lorsqu'elle atteignit son pénis fièrement dressé vers elle, l'une des ses mains le prenant d'une poignée alors qu'il gémissait à nouveau contre son bâillon. Elle continuait de masser le corps d'Edward alors que ce dernier se détendait, soupirant en fermant les yeux de bien-être. Il sursauta lorsque son amante de pencha sur lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-** Que veux-tu que je te fasse?** S'enquit-elle à mi-voix, relevant ses fesses pour se tenir à quatre pattes devant lui, ses seins recouverts d'un corset plus que transparent lacé à l'avant bien qu'il dévoilait sa poitrine opulente.

_Prends-moi!_ Eut-il envie de lui crier, mais il s'en abstint, connaissant parfaitement le côté dominateur de sa tortionnaire qui lui sourit avec satisfaction, s'assoyant la poitrine de son amant qui haletait de plus en plus rapidement en sentant la moiteur du vagin de la femme contre son torse nu.

- **Tu veux que je te prenne, n'est-ce pas?** Siffla-t-elle, ses deux mains appuyées contre les épaules d'Edward qui frémit avant de hocher lentement la tête, ses yeux fixés sur les seins de sa maîtresse.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avec sérieux avant de lentement abaisser sa tête vers la bouche de son amant qui tenta de se reculer, intimidé par l'intensité de ses yeux chocolat.

- **Chaque chose en son temps, chaton, **chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, ses dents mordillant délicieusement son oreille.

Son visage angélique descendit lentement, sa langue jouant dans la morsure qu'elle avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt. Edward haleta et tenta de replier ses genoux, voulant renverser son amante, mais une laisse enroulée autour de ses chevilles le retint au lit en fer forgé, un grognement s'élevant lentement dans sa gorge.

- **Le chaton grogne**, ronronna la femme qui était toujours terrée dans son cou, sa voix prenant des accents moqueurs.

Comme il aurait voulu la défoncer en cet instant. Son corps sublime à la fois si près, mais si loin de sa prise. Sa langue qui happait avec ferveur sa peau, alors qu'il souhaitait qu'elle lui fasse autre chose. Et ce stupide bâillon qui l'empêchait de dire tellement de choses…

Elle traça lentement un long sillon humide de sa langue, lâchant son premier gémissement alors que le sexe d'Edward appuyait contre ses fesses. Elle releva les yeux vers lui qui la suppliait en silence de continuer sa descente, ce qu'elle fit avec une joie à peine contenue. Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres contre le gland de son amant qui tendit les hanches vers elle, la langue de la brune s'enroulant autour de son membre rendu douloureux par cette longue attente.

Il la regardait en haletant, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres sublimes de la femme qui se refermait autour de sa verge, sa langue aussi brûlante qu'un fer chaud s'enroulant avec délice sur son phallus avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur, tentant d'emplir sa bouche bouillante et humide de son membre. L'une des mains de la brune branla la base de l'énorme membre en érection qu'elle avait dans la bouche, s'acharnant de sa langue et de ses dents à le satisfaire, y réussissant particulièrement bien, écoutant avec une satisfaction excitée les gémissements et cris de son amant étouffés par le bandeau qu'elle lui avait passé dès le début de sa torture, de cela quelques heures.

Edward regardait sa maîtresse qui le branlait avec une expertise bénite des dieux et vit son visage crispé par l'excitation, comme s'était elle qui s'approchait de la jouissance et non lui qui tira encore contre ses liens, plus frustré que jamais de ne pas plonger ses mains dans la tignasse bouclée de la femme pour la guider. Les joies de l'orgasme brûlaient son échine en descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre en feu, le faisant trembler de fébrilité.

En sentant Edward si près de l'orgasme, la femme ne put s'empêcher de redoubler de vigueur, sentant son vagin s'humidifier s'avantage, sa gorge se préparant à accueillir le sperme de son amant qui tremblait violemment, ses yeux clos alors que ses poings se serraient fortement, ses jointures blanchissant sous la force qu'il exerçait à retenir l'arrivée de son orgasme.

Les dents de la femme raclèrent le phallus d'Edward qui se cambra en hurlant contre le bandeau sa jouissance, se déversant en longs jets dans la gorge de son amante qui gémit en avalant, remontant lentement jusqu'à l'homme qui haletait en regardant avec admiration la brune qui sourit doucement en défaisant avec une lenteur exaspérante les liens qui retenaient Edward au lit, détachant ses poignets et ses chevilles, voyant le sang sécher à l'endroit où les menottes l'avaient maintenu et elle eut un petit sourire diabolique et suffisant. Son amant vit aussi ses blessures et regarda la femme en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle continuait à sourire, toujours aussi extatique.

- **Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas bouger**, se contenta-t-elle de dire sensuellement en caressant doucement le torse d'Edward en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui retira le bandeau qui lui couvrait la bouche et il souffla avant de lui répondre d'une voix rauque.

- **Pas facile à faire quand la femme la plus sexy du monde se déhanche sur toi**, siffla-t-il en agrippant fermement les hanches de son amante, la faisant tourner pour planter ses dents dans la gorge de la femme qui se cambra, plaquant sa poitrine volumineuse contre le torse d'Edward qui délaçait lentement le corset, caressant érotiquement chaque parcelle de peau de sa maîtresse qu'il découvrait lentement.

Lorsqu'il eut terminer de défaire les cordons de l'unique vêtement qu'il restait sur la femme, il ouvrit les deux pans doucement, presque délicatement en caressant les seins opalescents de l'autre qui haleta en allant à la rencontre des mains d'Edward qui laissait son nez glisser contre la courbe du cou de la femme qui était maintenant sa prisonnière, tel qu'il l'avait été plus tôt.

-** Bella, tu sentiras les joies de l'orgasme avant même que je t'ai pénétré**, murmura-t-il avec force à son oreille en glissant l'une de ses mains dans la chute de rein de la dite Bella et de la faire cambrer avec force contre lui, son pénis à nouveau en érection contre son vagin détrempé.

- **Je n'en doute pas, **gémit-elle alors que la bouche d'Edward enrobait l'un de ses mamelons, le suçant avec délice alors que Bella soupirait en glissant sa main dans les cheveux cuivrés de son amant.

La main d'Edward recouvrit le sein de Bella dont il ne s'occupait pas et entreprit de jouer avec le mamelon, déclanchant de nouveau gémissement chez la femme qui lui demanda de la prendre totalement en allant à la rencontre du phallus de son amant.

- **Patience, douce Bella**, murmura-t-il en lâchant les seins de cette dernière pour descendre et tracer un chemin humide le long du ventre de sa compagne avec sa langue, se rapprochant de plus en plus du mont de vénus de sa déesse.

Il laissa son nez glisser sur cette zone entièrement lisse et épilée et goûta rapidement le vagin de Bella qui cria de surprise et d'excitation, tendant immédiatement les hanches vers lui alors qu'il la retenait, souriant en coin contre le sexe de sa partenaire. Il fit lentement glisser sa langue sur le clitoris gonflé de Bella qui hurla une nouvelle fois, ses doigts s'agrippant aux mèches de cheveux d'Edward qui glissa un doigt dans l'ouverture étroite du vagin de son amante, entamant un lent va-et-vient qui fit grogner Bella d'indignation à la lenteur de ses mouvements en elle.

Il joignit un autre doigt, mais le retira immédiatement, se reculant brusquement de Bella qui se releva pour être à genoux en fasse de lui, crochetant ses deux bras autour du cou de son partenaire qui s'assit en tailleur, ses mains accrocher à la taille fine de la brune alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient, leur langue s'entremêlant avec érotisme. Bella avança lentement, sa bouche toujours soudée à l'homme et s'assit sur les genoux d'Edward, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de ce dernier qui prit ses fesses en coupe, la rapprochant d'avantage, son érection à nouveau contre l'intimité brûlante de désir de sa maîtresse qui frotta son vagin contre le gland d'Edward. Dans cette position, il lui laissait tout le loisir de prendre les commandes, sachant mieux que personne que c'était exactement ce dont elle raffolait, elle si discrète et charmante le jour. C'était une vraie déesse du sexe la nuit venue et une dominatrice masochiste invétérée.

Elle se glissa lentement sur le pénis d'Edward, cependant qu'elle gémissait et qu'il grognait, ses longs doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de la brune. Leurs corps s'assemblaient comme l'ensemble d'un puzzle, comme leurs âmes s'entortillaient ensemble pour donner un résultat explosif. Leur addiction pour le corps de l'autre n'était jamais assouvie et ils ne se gênaient jamais pour baiser comme des bêtes chez leurs amis ou sur leur lieu de travail.

- **Putin Bella, plus fort merde**, jura Edward entre les dents en appuyant son front en sueur contre la poitrine rebondissante de Bella qui continuait de se déhancher, toujours plus rapidement.

- **Patience, bébé, **gémit-elle en glissant l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure cuivrée d'Edward, bien que dans l'ombre de la chambre, la couleur s'assombrissait pour donner un bronze aux reflets or.

-** Tu sais que j'en ai pas, **siffla-t-il en fermant les yeux fortement, se contenant de ne pas renverser Bella contre le lit et de la défoncer jusqu'à la moelle. **T'es tellement serrée.**

- **C'est toi qui es trop bien membré, **sourit-elle avant de se déhancher de plus belles, s'accrochant fermement aux épaules tremblantes de son amant qui mordit son cou pour retenir les grognements qui bouillaient dans son ventre.

Il la releva soudainement par les hanches, la détachant de lui alors qu'elle émettait un gémissement plaintif, Edward la calant dans les dizaines de coussins qui étaient posés sur le lit. Elle cambra immédiatement ses hanches et ses fesses, son buste s'enfonçant dans le lit alors qu'elle geignait encore.

- **Je veux ta queue, je veux ta queue**, répétait-elle en tendant les hanches vers lui.

- **Comme ça? **Lui répliqua-t-il en lui enfonçant un coup de butoir, la faisant gémir de satisfaction.

- **Plus fort!** Quémanda-t-elle, toujours aussi autoritaire.

Il la pénétra à nouveau jusqu'à la garde, se plaignant mentalement qu'elle soit aussi despotique au lit bien que c'était le meilleur coup qu'un homme pouvait avoir dans sa vie.

Ses deux mains appuyées de chaque côté du visage de Bella, il continuait s'accélérer le rythme, les cris et gémissements de son amante se mêlant à ses grognements sourds. La brune alla à la rencontre du sexe qui prenait possession du sien et gémit de nouveau, son cœur battant une chamade désordonnée contre le lit, le frottement régulier de ses seins contre les draps attisant son plaisir.

- **Plus fort, Edward!** Hurla-t-elle en s'agrippant d'une main à celle de son partenaire, ce dernier contenta immédiatement son envie et elle cria à nouveau, cette fois d'un plaisir qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler.

Le feu consumant le corps en ébullition d'Edward s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit soudainement le vagin de sa maîtresse se refermer autour de son pénis qui s'enfonçait toujours violemment dans le sexe de Bella, cette dernière s'arc-boutant d'avantage en hurlant sa jouissance et le nom de son compagnon. Dans un ultime coup de rein plus que brutal, il se laissa aller à l'orgasme le plus violant et dévastateur de sa vie, criant à son tour sa jouissance alors qu'il répandait en longs jets chauds son sperme dans le ventre de Bella qui accueillit son poids lorsqu'il s'affaissa d'un coup sur elle, haletant.

Ils se retournèrent pour se faire face et, toujours essoufflés, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser enflammé, s'entremêlant et s'enlaçant avec grâce dans le lit en désordre, les menottes toujours accrochées à la tête de lit.

Un cri assourdissant retentit dans la maisonnée, un cri qui aurait glacé le sang de tout humain entendant un tel appel de détresse.

-** À l'aide!** Hurla à nouveau la voix enrouée d'une femme qui cria de douleur un peu plus loin dans la maison.

Toujours enroulés sur leur lit, Edward et Bella se caressaient sensuellement à nouveau, aucunement alertés par les supplications de la femme qui, bientôt, se tue pour laisser place à un lourd silence. Appelés par un instinct morbide, ils se levèrent après un moment et, toujours nus, traversèrent le vaste couloir recouvert de toile ou de tables en fer forgé surmontées tantôt d'une spirale de plumes multicolores, tantôt d'éventails et d'amphores.

Ils ignorèrent les dizaines de portes qui se dressaient de chaque côté du couloir et s'arrêtèrent un moment devant une porte entrouverte recouverte de sang et de griffures de toutes sortes, une écriture à l'encre rouge malhabile indéchiffrable peinte sur la devanture de la porte et sur le chambranle ― bien que le vermeille étincelant ressemblait d'avantage à du sang ―, comme un ornement les invitant à entrer.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute ou de peur dans les yeux, Edward poussa la porte et entra, suivit de Bella qui était tout aussi calme et impassible, tenant la main de son amant qui regardait un coupe-papier couvert de sang posé sur une table basse, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, signe chez lui d'une grande réflexion. Bella s'avança dans la pièce, lâchant la main de son compagnon qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard chocolat vola dans la pièce avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur un boulet rattaché à un pied ensanglanté qui dépassait de l'arrière d'un fauteuil couleur aubergine. Elle s'approcha lentement du fauteuil, une curiosité malsaine se noyant dans le fond de ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent à la vue de la femme à moitié nue. Son corsage noir était en lambeau, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge qui était déplacé de son emplacement originel, montrant une grande partie du sein de la morte. Le regard de Bella descendit sur la jupe en soie plus que courte qui était remontée jusqu'à la taille de la fille. L'un de ses pieds était recouvert d'une fine chaussette transparente, le bas déchiré le long de la plante du pied saignant de la fille. Puis, Bella regarda attentivement le visage défiguré de la fille; ses joues blafardes étaient creuses et squelettiques, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et d'un rouge vermeille, ses cheveux ébouriffés imprégnés d'hémoglobine encadraient son visage où, même après sa mort, persistait la peur et l'effroi. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu terne et sans vie, déchirés par la terreur la plus abominable, figées à jamais dans cette horreur…

Bella sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille et approcher un corps chaud et nu se rapprocher du sien pour finalement la plaquer contre un torse dur et musclé qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Edward.

- **Tu vas réaliser ton plus grand fantasme, Edward**, souffla la brune, émerveillée par les formes peu communes des tâches de sang qui s'étendaient sur les murs et l'énorme flaque de sang qui entourait le corps livide de la femme.

- **Ce que tu peux être nymphomane, Bella,** ronronna-t-il en faisant virevolter la brune, l'allongeant lentement près de la morte.

- **Et toi un **_**fantasmeux**_** invétéré, **sourit-elle, ne se préoccupant aucunement de ses cheveux déployés autour de sa tête qui baignaient dans le sang.

-** Mais ça t'excite, pas vrai? **Rétorqua-t-il, se couchant sur le corps frêle de Bella, son pénis déjà tendu à bloc.

- **Elle va nous regarder baiser comme des bêtes à côté de son corps et après tu voudras la défoncer comme jamais, **s'enthousiasma la brune avant de faire tourner Edward pour qu'il baigne dans le sang dont elle était elle-même recouverte sans que les deux amants ne s'en occupe.

Elle s'assit à califourchon et s'empala doucement sur le phallus d'Edward qui agrippa ses hanches, la regardant en respirant à coups mesurés. Une ombre fantomatique passa près d'un couloir sombre avant de disparaître aussitôt, Edward fermant les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir dévastateur qu'il ressentait à sentir les parois vaginales de Bella ainsi étroitement serrées autour de son membre fiché en elle. Il donnait parfois quelques coups de butoir en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches de sa maîtresse qui gémissait tout autant que lui. Ils se sentaient tout deux observer, mais leur esprit exhibitionniste refit surface et ils prirent d'autant plus de plaisir à se sentir ainsi admirer pendant l'amour, criant d'avantage leur plaisir commun.

Lorsqu'ils hurlèrent ensemble leur jouissance, Edward sentit le poids de Bella s'écrouler contre lui, sans mouvement. Toujours haletant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir la tignasse brune de sa maîtresse, roussit par le sang dans laquelle elle avait plongé et aussi un filet d'hémoglobine couler le long de son flanc. Il se releva à demi pour voir la gorge tranchée de Bella et il regarda autour de lui avant de sentir une lame affilée déchirer son cou, aucun son ne sortant de sa gorge alors que les murs près de lui étaient aspergés de son sang. La douleur lancinante de sa gorge le fit haleter avant que, dans un ultime battement, son cœur s'arrêtait. Il s'écroula, son dernier souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres avant de se sentir glisser lentement, ses yeux se fermant. Sa vie le quitta rapidement…

xxx

- **Et…**Cria une voix. **Coupé!**

Edward se releva, de même que pour Bella et la blonde qui grimaça, replaçant ses jambes dans une posture moins douloureuse. La caméra près d'eux se recula rapidement, de même que pour les machinistes et autres personnes qui les entouraient.

- **C'était parfait les enfants!** Gazouilla une voix enfantine près du trio alors qu'une petite brune sautillante galopait vers eux, contournant les flaques de sang et les débris de toutes sortes.

- **Ça va être le plus beau film porno d'horreur du siècle!** S'extasia un homme blond qui retirait un casque d'écoute, alors que deux hommes recouvraient les corps nus de Bella et d'Edward qui se souriaient avec satisfaction.

- **C'était chaud dans les coulisses, je peux vous le dire, **affirma la petite brune qui retira des plis inexistants de ses vêtements.

- **J'en doute pas,**** Alice, **sourit Edward en passant son bras autour des épaules de Bella qui se cala contre lui.

- **Hey, regardez ça, **souffla Bella en désignant un homme blond qui tenait le coupe-papier dans sa main, la mine basse alors qu'un autre homme faisait de grands gestes de mains rageurs.

- **Mike, tu es censé faire un schizophrène fou, pas un obsédé sexuel qui admire sa victime lorsqu'elle a un orgasme! **Hurlait l'homme en désignant Bella de la main, alors que cette dernière prenait une mèche de ses cheveux en les regardant avec dégoût.

- **C'est répugnant**, gémit-elle en grimaçant.

- **J'aimerais bien que Mike arrête de te regarder comme ça, **siffla Edward avec hargne en fusillant le dit Mike du regard, ce dernier lui rendant un regard nerveux et intimidé.

- **C'est pas un scoop que tu dises ça, petit Ed! L'avantage pour toi c'est que le X est le seul métier où l'on peut avoir un orgasme sur son lieu de travail, **Railla une voix bourrue de derrière la blonde qui fut attrapé par la taille, un homme géant se postant près d'elle en retenant les deux hanches de la fille dans ses grosses mains.

- **Emmett!** Soupirèrent les cinq en même temps, bien que le blond et la petite brune échangeaient un regard lourd de sens en se souriant d'un air complice.

- **Rose, **gémit l'autre en souriant piteusement. **Je veux pas passer la nuit de la St-Valentin tout seul…**

- **Je doute parfois que tu ne souffre pas de satyriasis, bébé, **ronronna Rose en tirant sensuellement Emmett loin du groupe qui soupirait de lassitude.

- **Nous, au moins, on est discret, **commenta Edward, s'attirant le regard surpris du blond et d'Alice.

- **Tu dis ça après avoir tourné un film porno avec ta femme?**

- **Hey, Jasper, tu es pas mieux et, au cas où ta petite tête d'écervelée l'aurait oublié, je suis toujours là, **dit hargneusement Bella en fusillant le blond du regard.

Ce dernier éclata de rire avant d'entraîner Alice dans son sillage vers le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté précédemment pour se rendre à la chambre. Edward les suivit quelques secondes du regard avant de se tourner vers Bella et de l'attirer à lui, ses lèvres se posant sur son oreille qu'il embrassa doucement.

- **Bonne St-Valentin bébé**.

_Voici ma participation pour le concours Bloody Valentine. Je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit de Lemon et c'est ma première écriture postée sur FanFiction, alors dites-moi ce que vous en penser sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas que Edward ou Bella meurt, je trouvais ça un peu triste comme fin alors j'ai fais une Bella un peu… morbide avec son obsession pour le sang et tout. On est loin de celle qui n'est pas capable d'en sentir! _

_C'est et ça restera un OS. Laissez-moi des Review!_


End file.
